Musings of Spring
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Spring is the time where the coldness of Winter melts, and green life once again blooms. Upon Spring's coming, Sonika tries her best to understand what her fellow English Vocaloids think of it. Of course, as usual, it's the same old at this house...


**Musings of Spring**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER". I only write this for fun, and the fact it's part of a challenge that hopefully is within standards.

This is a bit of a big deal... for me, anyway, so here you go!

Enjoy my 80th story entry! XD

* * *

"Finally, Spring is here! Was sick of all that crappy snow and cold weather..."

It was the usual at the apartment for the Vocaloids... in Europe. Prima was her usual self every time Spring came around (when she's not yandere), Lola would get some time to start saving up for this year's upcoming summer of growing a new beautiful garden. Tonio only enjoyed it because he can stop wearing coats to keep warm during winter; Sonika however was just like Leon: happy that cold weather has passed, and soon the warmth shall come around Europe intermixed with the usual rainy periods. But to the ENGloids, spring was more than the celebration of warmer weather in the forthcoming future, or the eventual bleed into the hot days of summer, it was the week before the annual trip to Japan to visit their Asian counterparts.

"So, when are we going to plan our trip to see Miku and the others?"

"Now, while I don't mind going to Japan and everything," Prima said, while Leon was somehow channeling England's personality behind her back, "but why do we do this all the time?"

"Get off of me, Leon," Tonio said, as the yellow-haired young man was glomping him. His shouts were ignored.

"Other than going to Japan and enduring the trouble that seems to spill from their apartment, I only go because I always want to find new flowers to transport back here and make my garden so beautiful and exotic... and to spite those women always muttering about me," Lola said, with a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"You mean spite Petunia and rub it into her face every time you win the Garden competitions," Prima said with a grin.

"Bug off, Prima."

Sonika frowned. "Hey... I like spring because of the warmer weathers to come, and how the trees will regain their youthful green looks, to provide shade in hotter days... and I like the color green. We need to talk about this."

"What? Can we do this later, one of my favorite soaps are on," Prima said.

The remote was snagged and the TV goes off, prompting the opera singer to let out a groan.

"Now, c'mon... let's have a chat about spring, and what it means to each of us. I already told you mine, and I guess Lola's would count..." She looks at the blonde woman, who was once again muttering spiteful things about the horrid woman who lived on Magnolia Crescent.

"Fine... for me, spring is spring because I can see what kind of trouble Kaito seems to get himself into," Prima told Sonika, "like that time when we arrived, and police were escorting him to a squad car, under arrest for downloading illegal... you know... STUFF."

"Oh right... didn't he blame his crime on Luka's weird fish thing?"

"He said it was the octopus that did it, and that it jumped out of the fish tank and started pressing buttons on the keyboard," Prima scoffed, although mixed with that scoff was a held-back laugh.

"Well, I only enjoy spring because I can once again wear my usual fashions, and not look all bundled up like Russia from those Hetalia shows Leon enjoys," Tonio said.

The door opens, and in walks Miriam, from wherever she went off to. "Hey... what's going on?"

"We're talking about spring," Sonika said with a smile on her face.

"Oh. Well I just came by from the post office and we got a letter from Miku. They want us to cancel our trip to Japan since Kaito somehow blew up the house."

"Wait... we can't go now?" Lola shouted, aghast. Soon she's curled up on the couch, sulking with a heavy cloud over her head.

"Kaito blew up the house?"

Miriam nodded. "He was trying to create home-made ice cream, and somehow it turned into some weirdo ice cream monster... which explains the house blowing up... from a growing twenty foot tall sludge monster made of dairy cream."

Tonio scoffs. "Well, at least it's nothing TOO serious that gathers international attention. I'm headings off to my local pub downtown. Don't wait for me during supper time."

"B-but wait! We were in a middle of discussions here!" Sonika shouted.

Miriam walked off to do who knows what, Prima took the remote and turned the TV on, Lola was sulking, and Tonio had left. It seems no one cared about the wonders of spring and what warmth it shines in the future. Defeated, she walks off and exits to the backyard, and takes a seat on the nearby bench near the pond.

"Hey Sonika," Leon spoke behind her.

"Hm?"

Leon was holding a glass of lemonade. A smile crosses her face as the green-haired woman accepts the drink and sips the tangy juice.

"You know how much I enjoy spring," Leon said, taking a seat next to her.

"I know... I think we're the only ones that appreciate Spring," she said, "especially how bad winter was with that freak blizzard crippling half of Europe, I was really looking forward to the warmth spring would bring."

"It would have been good to see Miku, and Meiko, and the Kagamine twins," Leon chuckled. He did like Len and Rin, the rambunctious teens that they were.

"Maybe next year," she muses, "there won't be any troubles that pop up."

Leon then stands up. "I'm going to watch some Hetalia since we're not going to leave on a trip this year."

She just gives a soft laugh. "Okay Leon, go."

He smiles back and heads back to the house, leaving Sonika alone in the backyard. But he left after he gave Sonika a kiss on the cheek, leaving the girl blushing in her bench seat.

"Oh Leon," she whispered, staring at the handsome blonde man, "you and your fixation on Japanese anime..."

She gazes at Lola's garden area, where she spies a few flower buds that were poking through the dirt. Hopefully spring this year brought more warmth and love to her and her extended family...

And maybe more...

* * *

**This was a challenge about either spring or instruments. I did this on a whim... and because I was bored. Hopefully it's within the parallelograms of the challenge **(and I chose the season because I too enjoy the warmth that is Spring)**.**

**Also it was a challenge for myself because I have never used any of the English Vocaloids until now.** :3

**Please review... tell me what you think, and also, check out the challenge listed on vocaloidofos' Vocaloid General Discussion forum if you wanna take on the challenge! It'd be fun, and may also cure your boredom if you as a writer have one.**


End file.
